


I could use more coffee

by backyardgrave



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Other, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backyardgrave/pseuds/backyardgrave
Summary: A snippet in the middle of a conversation between Newt (N) and Hermann (H) shortly post-movie, and part of a much larger project to be released at some point down the road.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 6





	I could use more coffee

H: ...I suppose I have given it some thought, I just... I still don't know how I would- how I could truly contribute to the realm of astronomy after this.

N: Oh, come on- Hermann, how is this not- you're doing great stuff. you're gonna do great stuff. i know it

H: Well- ...thank you. And no, it's just... it's odd, isn't it? I'm not sure how I'm supposed to go "back" now.

N: Do you? Do you have to, I mean- there's a lot more to be done here with this, I mean with the data mapping alone-

H: true, true. It's just.... working with the PPDC always felt like a... a call to action, I suppose. I've always thought of myself as a- as an astrophysicist, that's always been on the forefront of my mind you know, even as- as a child. I wanted to do work on pushing the boundaries on what we know of OUR world, not... someone else's. Certainly I never expected to be working in... Jaeger tech, of all things

N, laughing: did anyone?

H: But I... it became.... somewhat of my life's work, really, I mean look at me. ...Look at us.

N: ...yeah.

H: ...and I think at some point I realized that I was... more interested in doing what I had thought of as a "necessity" than my- what I had thought was my life's calling.  
...And am I really putting any less of myself into it? Moreso, even- my work with the anteverse and the Kaiju has been... well. Useful, to say the least.

N, wry: Don't be so modest.

H, thoughtful: ...maybe this is my life's work after all.

N: ...y'gotta do what you've gotta do, right?

H: I suppose.

N: I know I- ....I don't know what I'm gonna do either, actually. Kaiju are- they were DEFINITELY my life's work. And now, with the breach closed I- ...I should be- I'm glad it's over, don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to--

H: It's alright, Newton, you can say that you miss them.

N: I don't! It's not that, I.... yeah. you know. It's just, when that clock stopped- you know the one they had running at the uh... I just, it just hit me that I would never get another look at one again. Y'know, that was it. Whatever we've got now is what we've got. They might as well be... dinosaurs, or something.

H: ...Yes, I know. I ah- I understand. ...Perhaps less so- but I too would have liked to have been able to study the breach a little more extensively. We've... got what we've got, don't we.

N: ...Yeah.

H: ...I'm sorry, Newton.

N: Nah, don't be. I'm just- ...I'm just glad I got a chance to live through it all, you know? Haha. Literally- live through it. I- there were way too many times I almost died there. I mean- we ALL did-

H: Yes, it's a good thing. It's over.

N: Yeah...

H: ...Let's take a break, shall we. I could use more coffee.

N: I could definitely go for another coffee yeah


End file.
